


Winter Sweetness

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elder God, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Hank Anderson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Gavin has adjusted to winter living with his god, but there still seems to be something missing... Something sweet and easy to share.(Can be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325048
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	Winter Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinasTheFaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinasTheFaun/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely Minas, my fellow faun lover and extremely talented friend <3 He's been a supporter of BE9 since the early days, and drew the very first fanart for it, for which I'm forever grateful <3 <3 He asked for some soft domestic g9, which I was happy to supply. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Note: This scene is set after [What Makes Up a Man?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780586/chapters/51970243), so MILD spoilers for where these four end up after that!
> 
> New to the series? Check out the timeline [here](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/be9timeline)!

It’s been so long since Gavin really truly felt the cold, but he can still somehow sense it. There’s no other explanation for why he craves certain things during the winter months. No matter how well the charmed cloak keeps away the feeling of chill, Gavin still feels the urge to burrow deeper under the blankets in the cave, and to eat warm stew, and to snuggle up with Niles even more than usual. It’s as if his body remembers the things it used to enjoy doing because of the cold. And there’s some sort of itch he just can’t scratch, no matter how hard he tries. Something just isn’t satisfying about winter any more.

Gavin doesn’t bother mentioning these cravings to Niles, for a variety of reasons. The first being that he isn’t sure Niles will even understand. As a god, he doesn’t seem to feel the cold, at least not in the same way that a human might. His habits and sleeping patterns are affected, sure, but Gavin’s never seen him shiver, or curl up tighter against the cold, or anything else that you would generally associate with needing to warm up. Sometimes Niles just didn’t  _ get _ human stuff, and Gavin is certain this was going to be one of those things.

The second reason is that Gavin kind of...doesn’t want Niles to worry about him over something that isn’t a big deal. The cloak was already too unbearably kind of a gift, and the last thing he wants is for his boyfriend to make him something else. It’s not that he’s cold, anyways. Just that he craves those cold-weather comforts. So instead of mentioning anything, Gavin just goes about their days the way he always does, and does his best not to think too much about how much he wished they had a big old fashioned fireplace in the cave.

Anyways, Niles already knows, Gavin is sure. His boyfriend can see through him in more ways than one, and those grey eyes are too sharp to be fooled by simple human artifice. But he never says anything, both of them pretending there’s nothing going on beneath the surface when Gavin insists they have stew for the third time this week. He’s kind, in that way, never pushing his human unless he deemed it absolutely necessary. He simply indulges Gavin, smiling that unreadable little smile of his as he watches the greedy way the man’s finger’s curl around the warm bowl.

Oddly enough, it’s their new friends who bring the solution to Gavin’s ‘it’s not a problem’ problem. Ever since the incident, Connor and Hank have been making semi-regular visits out to the cave, to bring supplies and companionship. Gavin would never say it, but he values the companionship more than anything else those two bring him from the city. Not that he doesn’t love being able to chew gum once in a while again, but it’s nothing compared to the feeling of sitting around the fire at night and listening to Connor and Niles chatter happily back and forth as Hank laughs at some dumb joke Gavin’s made.

With the weather turning snowy, Connor and Hank haven’t been able to visit for a while, their last visit just squeezing in before the first blizzard of the season. The forest is several blizzards into winter now, and Gavin and Niles are stumbling in from a rousing snowball fight outside in the cold. Niles had cheated, of course, because shaking a whole tree’s worth of snow on top of Gavin’s head was  _ definitely _ cheating, but Gavin can’t bring himself to be mad. He’s laughing, shaking snow from his hair, and rubbing his hands together to try and warm them. Niles is chuckling too, as he heads to the fire to put a kettle of water on to boil.

“Can you grab some tea, love?” Niles calls out as Gavin hangs his cloak up and stomps his feet one more time to free his boots of the last of the snow. Gavin turns and begins to rummage through the jars that hold their collection of tea and other herbal brews, trying to decide what would taste best after such an afternoon. He’s about to settle for something fruity and earthy when suddenly a battered cardboard box catches his attention. Odd, this isn’t one of theirs, must be from Hank, he thinks, picking it up. Opening it up releases a scent he hasn’t smelled in years - and suddenly everything is crystal clear. This is what was missing from winter.

“Change of plans!” Gavin announces, turning around with a grin and brandishing the box, “Can you heat up some milk instead?” Niles tilts his head curiously, but goes to fetch the milk from cold storage nonetheless. Gavin rummages around for their two best mugs and makes himself comfortable by the fire, opening two little foil packets and pouring the powder into each mug. Niles is watching him with that fond smile, the one he gets when he can see that his boyfriend is truly enjoying himself, and Gavin can’t deny that he isn’t. As soon as the milk is warm, he divides it into two portions and hands Niles his mug with a grin.

“Now  _ this _ is the only good thing about winter,” Gavin explains, “Hot chocolate.” He takes another whiff, letting the scented steam drift up around his face in bliss before adding, “Would be better with marshmallows, but beggars can’t be choosers, ya know?” Niles chuckles, clearly filing that phrase away for questioning later. Idioms still escape him sometimes, but he knows better than to ruin this moment. Gavin can’t wait a minute longer, sipping the hot chocolatey beverage down before it’s truly cool enough to be enjoyed safely. 

The way that chocolate taste coats his tongue and warms his throat is absolutely worth the small amount of burning. Gavin closes his eyes and lets the flavor wash over him. This is what was missing, a piece of his past that was worth sharing with his god. He cracks an eye open to watch Niles take his first sip, and the pleased hum that escapes him warms Gavin in a way that he has come to love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> As always, any and all comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
